


I just want you to call me Queen (too)

by AgentEnglish



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I hate angst so i hate myself for writing this, Kayfabe Compliant, Summerslam, There's a LOT of Angst here, You Have Been Warned, but i love Heel!Becky and would do anything for her, specifically about The Slap™ at Summerslam, this is my analysis of Heel!Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: With Charlotte in the match, she wouldn't stand a chance.A look into Becky's mind after the SummerSlam match, and before her reaction to the results.





	I just want you to call me Queen (too)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Devil on My Shoulder" by [The5thDimension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The5thDimension/pseuds/The5thDimension)
> 
> This is my first time writing angst, and like i said in the tags, i usually don't like to even read it, with few exceptions.
> 
> But i love Heel!Becky's arc (as short as it was), especially the way Becky and Charlotte played it. They deserve an award for it tbh
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> UPDATE: I changed the title bc i wasn't really into the 1st one. tbh i just used that at the time bc i couldn't think of anything better.

She knew it, deep down, that it would happen. Since Charlotte won the title shot in her first night back, since Carmella said it, the week before SummerSlam.

With Charlotte in the match, she wouldn't stand a chance.

And that knowledge stayed in her mind through the whole match. With every move, every pin, every kickout, every submission, Becky only felt more _desperate_ to prove it wrong. And when Charlotte was out of the ring, and she locked the Dis-Arm-Her on the champion, the feeling reached it's peak. She might have locked the strongest armbar in her whole career. She could feel it, and Carmella probably felt it too. _Desperate_ for the tap, for the bell to ring, for the match to be over, before Charlotte could make it back to the ring and stop her.

But Charlotte did it, anyways. Because she always did. And Becky always watched it, powerless.

And when the match was over, Becky could only sit back by the turnbuckle, as her _best friend_ was handed the gold _again_. The gold that was first _hers_ , until it never was anymore.

Charlotte looked at her apologetically, as the flashbacks began to cloud Becky's mind, blocking the commentators, the crowd, everything. She was thrown back to that Night of Champions, when the new Flair legacy started to be written, and everything else started to fall apart.

She remembered how she started fighting double for their team, since Paige turned against them. She remembered the lines Charlotte started to cross, with the guidance of her father, to keep her hold on the Divas' Title. But above it all, she remembered how her _best friend_ kicked her in the back, once she learned that Becky could be an opponent as well as she was an ally.

That night, it dawned on her that maybe for the first time since they met each other, Charlotte was considering her an actual competitor. Someone that _could_ reach her level, and take her place on top of the mountain. A threat. She also realized it was the first time _she_ felt like that, since they became a team.

After that, she decided to not let Charlotte forget it, taking every chance she could to challenge her, for the remaining time they had together before the draft.

Then Becky went alone to Smackdown, and everything was different. She got a taste of victory, _real_ , _solid victory_ , for the first time in the company. She found allies that supported her, as champion and as challenger, in the same level she supported them. And, more surprisingly than anything, she found the support from the _one_ person she craved the most, all the way from a different brand.

The next Shake Up gave her an optimism even bigger than the first one. Finally, she and Charlotte _could_ be on the same page. Both fighting, either together or against each other, but as _equals_ nonetheless.

Or so she thought.

Because regardless of brand, Charlotte Flair _always_ knew the way to the top of the mountain, as if it was paved to her with a red carpet, while Becky Lynch had to figure it out with not even a map, losing herself in caves that were often lead nowhere.

So, all she could do was follow the Queen to a point, and watch from below as she planted yet another banner in her so known territory. As her knight, or fool, but never her queen _._

Until it all changed.

Carmella found her way to the top. The royal red carpet was replaced with the golden trail left by her briefcase. It's shine was enough to spark Becky's fire once again. She _could_ find a path back to the Championship.

But as always, there was _that_ boulder she couldn't climb.

_"And because I'm in this match, **I'm going to win**."_

Charlotte was wrong, though. She didn't win, neither of them did. And despite not having the briefcase, Becky didn't feel any less motivated. Instead, she accepted that shortcuts would never work in her favor. She had to figure out the path herself, remebering every dead end she entered, every boulder she couldn't climb, every rock and crack she could hold onto, putting all together in a map of her own, making wiser decisions and picking her battles carefully.

It all paid off, win after win, as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her goal. And then a new obstacle showed in her way.

Actually, it was not a new obstacle, but the _same_ boulder she failed to climb so many times in a new position.

Charlotte was added to her match.

 _"You were the first Smackdown Women's Champion, but_ _that's_ _ **only because Charlotte was on Raw.** "_ Carmella had said.

And now, back to the present, Becky accepted it, as she hugged the new champion. She was right.

She didn't stand a chance around Charlotte. She could only watch the title on her shoulder, as long as the Queen allowed her to, guarding her dreams of holding it again. And once her dreams resurfaced, as they always did, Charlotte would crush them and crush _her_ in the process. Making Becky the fool once again.

The betrayal was inevitable. Charlotte might not know it yet, but Becky knew.

Because she felt it the first time. It hurt so much then, the pain still so vivid in her heart.

Becky didn't stand a chance _around_ Charlotte. Only _away_.

 _'Or maybe **against** her'_, she heard herself think, as they hugged for the second time.

The betrayal was inevitable. But the direction of it wasn't.

 _'It's the only way'_ , her own voice said again, _'It's the only way she'll understand it, it's the only way it won't hurt you again.'_

Becky knew what she had to do. And it had to be _now_.

So she did it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :`) i know i'm late to the SummerSlam Angst Party™ but my brain is kind of a wildcard when it comes to writing, so i just go with it.
> 
> My tumblr: banksploder  
> 


End file.
